1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water ball, and particularly to a water ball with a candle stand on the top thereof for receiving a short candle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional water-ball ornament, the neck of the glass ball is closed with a leak-proof rubber plug; the inner center of the glass ball is glued with an ornament; after the glass ball is filled with water, the glass ball will be mounted on a base; the water ball has a convex lens effect to enlarge the ornament therein.
The conventional ornament of the water ball is furnished with a transmission device or a music device in the base so as to provide a dynamic and variable decoration effect of the ornament in the water ball; such ornament may be artificial flakes, or a dynamic windmill, or a rotary ornament.
In a conventional water ball ornament, such as U.S. Patent No. 5,092,065, the top center of the glass ball of the water ball is mounted with a suitable ornament, which is an outer ornament of the water ball.